Currently used rear parking assistance systems for vehicles include one or more rear view cameras to provide a view rearwardly of the vehicle to the operator. Additionally, proximity sensors may also be utilized in known systems to indicate the presence of nearby obstacles and/or distance of the vehicle from the obstacles. However, the known systems do not take into consideration a fixed location or target point on a site which is the final destination of the vehicle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,138,899 discloses a method for assisting a backup maneuver of a motor vehicle in which a first point of interest on the vehicle is moved toward a second point of interest remote from the vehicle. The method displays a rear contextual view on an electronic display visible to a driver of the vehicle. The rear contextual view is obtained from a rearward directed image sensor on the vehicle and includes the first point of interest and the second point of interest.